Your Story Will Go On
by FinalArc
Summary: Yuugi and Anzu spend a day at Duel Academy


"Now, tell me, Yuugi," Anzu paused, looking around the hall in awe, "I thought he didn't like you…" Yuugi grinned as they walked down what his colleagues called 'The Yuugi Shrine', or, what his old friends from Domino called 'The 'Proof that Kaiba is A Stalker' Room'.

It had been awhile since he had been able to spend any time with Anzu, so when they found out they would both be in the area, they met up to spend the day reminiscing. And, of course, Anzu just had to see the Duel Academy, and find out what Jonouchi and Honda were always making fun of.

"Does it ever end?" she asked out loud, staring at the walls of pictures, articles and items that littered Yuugi Mutoh's impressive dueling career. Yuugi laughed aloud.

"Sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Anzu had to agree. "But I'm still surprised. Kaiba hasn't talked to any of us but you, not since he gave up pro dueling. And yet, he did all this…" She gestured at the hall, and Yuugi had to nod.

"It is kinda surprising," he admitted, "But Kaiba did tell me I was the best. I guess this is his way of acknowledging it, maybe even of making up for causing me so much trouble…"

"Kaiba? No way!"

Yuugi smiled at her outburst. "Well, maybe not. There may be another reason," He gazed at the pictures fondly. "Haven't you noticed who's really in most of these pictures?"

Anzu blinked, and then suddenly realized what Yuugi meant. With a slight gasp, she ran her fingers over the glass, remembering those days. "These photos…They're the only proof we have that he really existed…"

Yuugi nodded. "I knew you would understand…" he said softly. "Now you know why I come here so often."

"Oh, you mean it's not because you're high on yourself?"

"Anzu!" He rolled his eyes at her teasing smile. "Man… I wonder what he could say, if he could see all this…"

Anzu looked at all of Yuugi's accomplishments displayed in such glory. "Probably how proud he is of you, for following your dream and doing so well." Yuugi shrugged.

"Maybe. But somehow, I think the temptation to howl with laughter might be too much for him," he winked. "To make fun of both me and Kaiba with this display? He'd have a field day."

They split up for a bit, so Yuugi could talk to the head of the school about loaning his deck to them, and so he could watch some of the new entries to the academy duel. It wasn't until noon when they met up again, and when Anzu finally saw Yuugi running towards her, there was a ball of dust behind him.

"Anzu!" She stepped to the side before Yuugi could mow her down. "Anzu, you will not believe this! You will totally not believe this!"

"Okay, if it means that much to you," Anzu shrugged. "I won't."

Yuugi didn't laugh at her joke. "I saw him Anzu." His face was laughing and smiling with joy, yet he seemed completely serious. "I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"The other me."

There was a pause. "You're right, I don't believe that…" Yuugi shook his head.

"No, I'm serious!" he insisted. "I mean, it wasn't really him, but it was like, his _essence,_ or something."

Anzu had to admit, she had a little trouble believing this. "You saw Atem's…_essence?_"

Yuugi nodded, despite the look he was getting. "I was just walking around, and this kid runs into me, and I asked him if he was a duelist, and, of course, he totally was, and then he turned around, and…" His face lit up then, happy, but as if he almost didn't believe it himself. "He had his eyes! He had his eyes, Anzu!"

Anzu seemed slightly swayed. "Really?"

Yuugi nodded again, more vigorously. "I mean, they were brown, but they were the same shape! Like, the same sort of calculating stare. I saw his eyes, and I just knew!"

"Knew that…even though he looks next to nothing like Atem, that it was still Atem?" Yuugi was beginning to think that Anzu wasn't entirely believing this.

"This kid…his eyes…" Yuugi shook his head to calm his excitement. "They were the Other Me's eyes, I promise you! I looked in them, and I saw everything! The total confidence in his gaming, the attitude that he can always win even though he has absolutely no plan, his love for close friends," Yuugi grinned wider. "And my Winged Kuriboh wanted to be with him, so…"

"Your cards are talking to you?" Anzu sighed out loud. It sounded so crazy, and yet, she almost did believe. She was still skeptical, but after all they'd been through, anything was possible.

"Maybe you had to be there," he conceded, but Yuugi knew what he saw. "It was different, though. There was one thing missing…"

"What?" Anzu asked. "Besides the hair?"

"The pain." Yuugi was completely serious now. "This kid is the other me, but not the one who was locked in a puzzle for thousands of years. He's not the kid who had to be Pharaoh, or have his parents die, or lose everything he remembered and cared about." Yuugi ran a hand through his hair. "He's not hurt, and he's not scared of anyone. It's like, Atem, as he was supposed to be…"

Anzu smiled and put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "I believe what you saw, Yuugi," she said, "But this doesn't mean that Atem's been reincarnated. Again..."

"I know," Yuugi said, putting a hand to his chest, where the puzzle once hung. "But it's like a part of the other me is in that kid, just like a part of him will always be in me…"

Anzu stepped back, then finally understood. "Well, let's head back!" she said cheerfully. "Maybe we can still catch his duel!" But Yuugi shook his head.

"It wouldn't be fair to spy on him, Anzu," he chided playfully. "Not when he's going to be the one to take my crown." The girl laughed, as the two friends walked in the opposite direction.

"You're really funny sometimes, Yuugi." Yuugi just smiled.

"I know…" He looked to the sky and smiled. _Other Me__? I don't know if you can see this or not, but, for the first time, I really know you're happy… And you're always going to be remembered._

_I promise, your story will go on. _Because history, as Yuugi knew full well, had a way of repeating itself in all the best ways.

_Thanks pal. _


End file.
